drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka
Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka, translated as Drakengard: The Red Unto Death, or Drakengard: Fatal Crimson, is the latest comic serialization of the Drakengard series. The author is Emi Nagashima who is credited under her alias, Jun Eishima. She previously authored the novelized version of Drakengard and conceived the backstories found in its databook. ZET does the illustrations. It is being created to celebrate the ten year anniversary of the first game. Taro Yoko, one of Cavia's key creators, commented on his blog that he doesn't remember Drakengard very well and appreciates Eishima's enthusiasm for the project. He thinks Eishima will handle the comic's story with extreme thoughtfulness that he would be unable to input. He remarked that if he were to supervise it, he would have characters recklessly kill one another rather than try to make a cohesive plot. The comic began serialization on March 1, 2013. It was published in Young Gan Gan magazine. __TOC__ Plot According to the DOD3 Complete Guide, the present time of the manga takes place in the year 1096, with the Caerleon Arc taking place three years before in 1093. One, along with his elven companion Nero, travel through Midgard killing all those that suffer from the Red Eye disease, eventually killing the current head of the Cult of Watchers, Fey. The second portion of the manga consists of a flashback that takes place in 1093, the day of Caim's birthday. It details the spread of the Red Eye disease throughout Caerleon and the death of Caim's parents at the hands of Legna. The final portion of the manga deals with Nero and his sister, and their shared desire to destroy the world. The black dragon appears in the end, revealing One as the source of the Red Eye disease. Wishing nothing but to die, One asks Nero to kill him. Instead, Nero severs One's head with a sword not made of dragon material, keeping him alive. Nero proceeds to carry One's head around, relishing in the chaos created by his continued life. According to the narrator, the events of Shi ni Itaru Aka, although seemingly leading towards the events of Drakengard, instead take place in an alternate timeline stemming from Drakengard 3's Ending A. This new version of the Drakengard story is dubbed DOD1.3. A series of chapters following this new timeline were published within the DOD3 Complete Guide. Characters *'One' - Mysterious and quiet man, also known as "The Fake Intoner". Seems to hold deep resentments for the Black Dragon. *'Nero' - One's elven companion. Expert archer. Loud, cocky, and sadistic. *'Black Dragon' - A dragon drawn to One's voice. Killed Caim's parents. His intentions are revealed in Chapter 20. *'Fey' - High Priestess of the Cult of Watchers, Luis' twin sister, and descendant of One. Her grandfather and father were both murdered by One in 1054 and 1078, respectively. Much like One himself, she and her twin brother lived a secluded life within the Cathedral, protected from the spread of infection in the outside world. She holds a great grudge against One since she had never even known the color of the sky within the walls of the Cathedral. *'Luis '- Fey's twin brother, descendant of One. He was killed by the Black Dragon. *'Chloe' - Fey's 6 year old son, implied to have been fathered by her brother, Luis. *'Furiae' - Caim's sister, the Princess of Caerleon. *'Shirley' - Furiae's handmaiden and friend. *'Caim' - The Prince of Caerleon, main protagonist of Drakengard and Drakengard 1.3. *'Gaap' - The King of Caerleon, father of Caim and Furiae. *'One' - The former leader of the Intoners who was thought dead after the events of Drakengard 3, now leading the Cult of Watchers. Her true identity is revealed in Chapter 18. Gallery File:DODSnIAvol1.jpg|Volume 1 cover. File:DDSnIA_Character_Artwork.png|Artwork of the cast for the Caerleon Arc. Trivia *The events in the manga take place in an alternate timeline following Branch A of Drakengard 3, which is evident due to a number of reasons: **Caim encountered the Black Dragon before his parents. **The Black Dragon is not fully evolved. **Caim's parents were killed in reverse order. **Gaap was killed by dismemberment instead of mauling. **Inuart does not appear. **The Pact system doesn't appear to exist. External Links * Square-Enix official page, Official free preview * drakengard-3.com Scanlations * Taro Yoko's blog Category:Manga